


Never Been Afraid of a Challenge

by Impala_Chick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, ambiguous time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Gwaine helps Merlin take the biggest butt plug they own.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127
Collections: Kinkalot 2020, Season of Kink





	Never Been Afraid of a Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this written for the Kinkalot 2020 bonus challenge _Limits_. Expanded for the Season of Kink square _Sex Toys_.

"Fuck, Gwaine," Merlin hisses, levering himself up on to his elbows to crane his neck.

"I know you can do it this time, Merlin. You just have to relax." Gwaine runs his palm along Merlin's arse gently, trying to be soothing.

They've been experimenting for weeks, using bigger and bigger butt plugs every time Merlin feels up for it. Tonight, they're trying to use the largest one they've ever used. They'd tried it once before, but Merlin had backed out that time. It's wider than Gwaine's cock, and it's definitely not easy to take. It was the last in a box set they bought ages ago.

But Gwaine's cock has been leaking ever since they got started that night, and Merlin has never been afraid of a challenge, so Gwaine has high hopes. He’s fucking determined at this point.

"Right, relax. Got any better advice?" Merlin quips, his voice only slightly high-pitched.

"Afraid not, but I'll be so proud of you if you make this happen. Look at your hole. It's winking already." Gwaine knows he sounds a little bit greedy, but he can't help it. Merlin's arse is right in his face, and he looks just a bit stretched out. His hole is shiny from the oil and looking inviting as hell, probably because Gwaine has been working a slightly smaller butt plug in and out of him for the last 30 minutes.

Gwaine watches Merlin shift his body. He stretches out his arms so that his cheek is pressed against the bed, and spreads his knees a little bit wider. Then he takes a few deep breaths, and Gwaine watches his whole body shudder and relax further into the sheets.

“Okay,” Merlin says quietly, sounding far less confident than he sounded when they started.

“Good man,” Gwaine says encouragingly. And then pushes the fat tip of the plug against Merlin’s hole again. It slips in with a small push, the oil easing the way. Merlin hisses, but doesn’t tell Gwaine to stop.

Gwaine pushes a bit more forcefully, until the plug is halfway in Merlin’s arse. Merlin’s hole is stretched around the middle of the plug. Merlin moans and writhes away from Gwaine’s hand, but Gwaine follows him forward.

“Don’t move, love. You’re almost past the biggest part,” Gwaine soothes. He can feel himself practically drooling from how good Merlin looks. “Please, just a bit more.”

“Yeah, okay,” Merlin pants.

Gwaine grins, and pushes a bit harder on the jeweled base of the plug. With a mighty exhale, Merlin’s ring of muscle relaxes and the plug is sucked all the way in.

“Fuck,” Gwaine groans, his cock impossibly hard. “This is so fuckin’ hot.”

“Articulate as always,” Merlin says, his voice a little pained. “Just give me a minute.”

“You can have all the minutes you need,” Gwaine babbles. He’s already pulled his dick out of his breeches to jack himself, his eyes glued to Merlin’s arse.

Merlin snorts and lowers his hips until he’s flat on the bed, but the plug is still visible between his cheeks.

Gwaine could definitely get used to the view.

He pulls at his dick on autopilot, his hands roaming over Merlin’s skin. He kisses Merlin there, first on one arse cheek and then the other. 

“You’re amazing,” Gwaine mumbles. He spreads Merlin to kiss at the base of the plug, and he delights in the way Merlin shivers.

“I think you can move it now,” Merlin says, his voice sounding much more normal. Merlin levers himself up again with a deep inhale. Once he’s on his hands and knees, Gwaine can see everything. Even his leaking cock, bobbing up towards his stomach.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Gwaine says eagerly. He abandons his own dick to grip the base of the plug and pull gently. He doesn’t pull hard enough to take it out, but he can feel Merlin’s ring of muscles holding it tight. 

Merlin groans as Gwaine gently tugs, and Gwaine notices that his back is already shiny with sweat. 

“Fuck,” Merlin sputters. “It’s so big. I can feel it everywhere.” 

Gwaine blows out a breath, trying to remind himself to keep breathing. He keeps gently fucking Merlin with the plug, but he has to adjust himself to keep from coming. 

“This may be the single hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Gwaine admits. He knows he sounds thunderstruck, but he doesn’t fucking care. “You’re taking this like it’s nothing.”

Merlin groans again, and scrambles for purchase on the sheets. “Trust me, it’s not nothing,” Merlin grits out. 

Gwaine looks up and sees clear pre-come dripping onto the sheets beneath Merlin, and Gwaine reaches under him to grip the base of Merlin’s cock.

Merlin shudders and whines, and pushes back against the plug.

“I’m going to come if you… ah, do that,” Merlin breathes out. 

“Good.” Gwaine leans down to kiss the flesh of Merlin’s arse again, and then begins to twist his fist around the head of Merlin’s cock.

Merlin gasps and writhes, a string of incoherent expletives falling from his lips. Gwaine knows that he himself is leaking and aching from the gorgeous sight in front of him, but he’s completely focused on his task. He can’t get enough of the sounds Merlin is making. 

“Gods, yeah.” Merlin’s whole body tenses, and Gwaine tugs harder at the plug. He twists it a little to press it back in more firmly. His other hand is barely ghosting over the length of Merlin’s cock, but he knows that’s going to be enough by the way Merlin starts to tremble.

“It’s hitting you in just the right places, isn’t it? Come for me,” Gwaine says roughly. He presses the plug in and out, and Merlin’s hole gives just enough for Gwaine to get it nearly halfway out now. Gwaine bites his lip and forces himself to breath, but he feels his pulse pounding in his ears. 

When Merlin comes, he soaks the sheets and Gwaine’s fist, but Gwaine doesn’t stop moving the plug until Merlin whimpers and collapses onto the bed. 

“That good, huh?” Gwaine asks, his hand already on his cock. He wants to come so fucking bad.

Merlin rolls over to look at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “Yeah, it’s that good.” Then the cheeky bastard winks, and raises his knees up to his chest. Gwaine nearly has a heart attack from the sight of the plug, still lewdly protruding from Merlin’s hole. 

“You can come on it. Get me all filthy,” Merlin begs as he bites his lip. 

Gwaine doesn’t do much talking after that. He pulls his cock out, squeezes his eyes shut and comes in a matter of seconds, his brain replaying the image of Merlin’s arse sucking the huge plug in.

“Fuck,” Gwaine grunts before his shoots a well-aimed load at Merlin’s crack. 

He leans down afterwards, admiring their work. “Gods, Merlin. Please tell me we can use that one again.” 

Merlin smiles softly at him and bites his lip, his thoroughly tousled hair plastered against his forehead. He’s beautiful, and Gwaine’s chest aches with it.

“Sure,” Merlin agrees easily. “If you help me get it out.”

“In a minute,” Gwaine mumbles as he sprawls on the right side of Merlin, basking in the glow and pressing soft kisses to Merlin’s shoulder.


End file.
